


The One Where Duke Sings

by Kedreeva



Series: The One Where... [4]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lullabies, Multi, Singing, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke sings Audrey and Nathan to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Duke Sings

            Most nights, it was Audrey who first caved to sleep. More often than not she would curl up on the couch with a book or a case file or the remote to the television, watching whatever happened to keep her attention for more than a moment. Duke knew that she and Nathan would never admit to it, but they waited up for him when they could get away with it. Even to their own detriment, even if they had work in the morning.

            So, Duke tried to be back to Nathan’s house early as often as possible during the week, which wasn’t that much of a sacrifice. It meant abandoning his restaurant responsibilities to his admittedly more responsible bartender and coming home to two sleepy, happy-to-see-him lovers intent on dragging him to bed.

            He could live with that.

            He could live with the curl of Audrey’s form warm against his hip, her head on his belly where he had easy access to stroking her soft hair, running fingers over neck and shoulder and the smooth expanse of her back. He could live with the solid presence of Nathan stretched out along his other side, one leg hooked over Duke’s possessively, arm slung over Duke’s waist so he could twine his fingers with Audrey’s.

            “Sing,” Audrey mumbled, muzzy with sleep.

            Duke did not resist the soft smile that crept onto his lips. Ever since Nathan had outed him on his singing ability, Audrey had taken opportunities to request songs. Duke knew quite a few by heart, had learned how to do more than just sing along to them on the radio.

            “Okay,” he murmured, feeling only slightly guilty about breaking the silence.

            Nathan rumbled some kind of appreciative noise and pressed a little closer when Duke settled down further on the bed. He ran his fingers lightly through Audrey’s hair, searching his memory for a decent good-night song. After a few moments, he smiled, the perfect one in mind.

            He cleared his throat and hummed the first few notes just to get a feel for it. Audrey’s smile showed in the way she melted even further into his side even as he began to sing. “ _Wise… men… say…. Only fools rush in… But I… can’t… help… Falling in love… with you._ ”

            Audrey managed to sleepily hum every third note or so, tapering off into making soft sounds he thought might still be attempts even as she fell asleep. Nathan mumbled-hummed when Duke sang  _I can’t help falling in love with you_ , turning the edges of Duke’s words up with his helpless smile. They really were a pair.

            By the time he let the last few words slip almost silently from his tongue, they were both asleep, warm and heavy to either side of him. Duke stroked over Audrey’s hair once more before leaning his head back against the headboard. They would stir in a little while, shift around so he could lay down properly, but for now he was content simply to exist with them, right where he belonged.

 


End file.
